This Is My Axe
This Is My Axe is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Woodcutter. Lyrics 泉にオノをドボンで女神？ おいらは信じねえ ありゃウソに決まってる いつかはオノにタマシイ宿る？ おいらは信じてる そりゃホントさマチガイねえ 腰をのばし　よっこらしょ おてんとさまは　テッペンだ 丸太に腰かけ　ランチのタイム パンとスープと こりゃ木くずだペッペッペッ 振り上げたオノ　ちょいと止めて おいらはその木に　こう言うよ 「嵐がきてもヘッチャラな 　あたたかい家になあれ！」 おいらとしたことが　泉にオノをドボン！ なんとホントに女神さま？ 手にゃ金・銀・鉄のオノ！ 木こりなら誰だって　自分のオノが大切さ たとえ鉄だとしても めちゃタマシイ宿ってる！ あなたは正直者ですね そ、そ、そンなこたねえんです 金銀のオノもお持ちなさい そ、そ、そンなこたねえんです 話が噛み合っていないわよ そ、そ、そンなこたねえんです だけンども　せっかくだから…… もらっておくべ Translations English (EU) Chuck an axe into a spring and you'll see the Lady? I ain't believin' that. That's made-up for sure. A cherished axe will gain secret power? Now, that I believe. No doubt about it. A little stretch, there we go. The sun's at its peak now. I sit on a log and have my lunch, a slice of bread and a hearty soup. Ptooey! Wood shavings got into it. I pause with my axe raised high and say to trees before cutting them: "Your career in the forest's over!" "Become warm, sturdy houses!" So one day I dropped my axe into a spring. What, the Forest Lady really appeared before me?! Holding a golden, silver and a steel axe? A Woodcutter treasures his axe, you know. Even if it's just made of steel, it's full of power, it's got a spirit of its own! Are you an honourable man? But I'm just a humble Woodcutter... Take this axe made of silver and gold. But I'm just a humble Woodcutter... You're not listening! But I'm just a humble Woodcutter... but since she's offering me stuff, it'd be rude to refuse, eh? English (NA) Chuck an axe into the spring, the Forest Lady shows? I don't believe that's true at all! And yet the legend grows. It's just a made-up fairy tale, told to kids at bed. The power of my mighty axe is my belief instead. Yes, I believe in my own axe. Without a single doubt. I stretch my limbs and off I go... The sun is shining out. I'll have a seat and eat a snack. Some bread and soup...all right! Oh no, there's barkdust in my soup. So much for snackin' light! I pause before I swing my axe. And whisper to the tree... "It's time to get chopped down, my friend." "But a sturdy house you'll be." One day I dropped my axe into a clear and bubbling stream. The Forest Lady showed right up, a-holding axes three. Now one was silver, one was gold...one was my own steel. I love my axe, don't get me wrong, but what was I to feel? Even though it's plain and dull... My mighty axe has soul. "If you're honest," she then said, "you're worthy of the gold." "I'm just a humble Woodcutter," I quickly did reply. She offered me the golden axe, a twinkle in her eye. "But I'm too humble," I proclaimed. She told me, "Listen up..." "But I'm too humble," I said again. She wasn't giving up. She offered me the axe once more, a smile on her face. It seemed that I was being rude, and she was full of grace. Spanish Si al lanzar tu hacha, a la dama del bosque vieras No temas, pues no es ninguna grosera Al contrario: ¡es toda una lumbreras! ¿Tendrá un hacha preciada un poder secreto escondido? No me cabe duda Ahora sí que estoy convencido Y ahora, a estirar los brazos y las piernas un poco El sol en su cenit domina la mina Sentado en un tronco, almuerzo como un loco Pan y sopa abundante, protegido por mi boina De la que caen astillas en mi almuerzo; me descoloco Con mi hacha en alto, paro y digo Antes de talar estos árboles, mis amigos: ¡Vuestra vida en el bosque así termino! ¡Ser cálidas y robustas casas es vuestro destino! Un día, mi hacha a un manantial se me cayó Y la dama del bosque ante mí se apareció Un hacha de oro, una de plata y una de acero me ofreció Pero como buen leñador, mi hacha siempre será la mejor Y aunque mi compañera de simple acero sea Es la más poderosa de todas, como si vida propia tuviera Humilde, la dama me preguntó quién yo era Un sencillo leñador, respondí, mi vida está en las laderas Toma estas hachas de oro y plata, me dijo Un sencillo leñador, respondí, mi vida está en las laderas ¡Tómalas! ¡Sí, tú! ¡A ti me dirijo! Un sencillo leñador, respondí, mi vida está en las laderas Y como la misma dama del bosque me lo ofrecía No tuve más remedio que aceptar el regalo, ¡qué alegría! French Balancer une hache dans une source fait apparaître la Dame ? Je n'en crois pas un mot. C'est une histoire créée de toutes pièces, tout juste un ragot. Une hache vénérée qui confère des pouvoirs ? Ah mais, ça oui, je peux y croire. Et puis, ça ne fait aucun doute. Un étirement, et nous voilà en route. Le soleil est au zénith, à n'en pas douter. Assis sur une bûche, je savoure mon déjeuner, une tranche de pain, un potage bien chaud... Oh, mais que vois-je dedans ? Des copeaux ! Je m'arrête donc, la hache bien haute et acérée et dis aux arbres avant de les couper : « Vous pouvez dire adieu à la forêt, vous serez transformés en de solides chalets ! » Un jour, j'ai jeté ma hache dans le ruisseau non sans émoi. Et voilà que Dame forêt apparaît devant moi. Tenant une hache d'or, d'argent et d'acier ? Un bûcheron chérit sa hache bien-aimée. Et même si elle n'est faite que d'acier, elle est pleine d'énergie, a sa personnalité ! Es-tu une personne honorable, mon garçon ? Moi je ne suis qu'un simple bûcheron... Prends donc cette hache faite d'or et d'argent. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple bûcheron... Tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment ! Moi je ne suis qu'un simple bûcheron... Mais comme elle m'offre des biens, je serais un goujat de refuser, hein ? German Wirf eine Axt in eine Quelle und du wirst die Dame sehen? Das glaube ich nicht! Das ist doch wohl erfunden. Schätz deine Axt und sie erhält geheime Kräfte? Das glaub ich gern. Jeder Zweifel liegt mir fern. Nur kurz strecken und weiter geht's. Die Sonne ist nun auf ihrem höchsten Stand. Auf einem Baumstamm sitzend esse ich zu Mittag: Eine Scheibe Brot und eine herzhafte Suppe. Pfui! Da sind ja Späne drin. Ich verweile mit hocherhobener Axt und sage zu den Bäumen ehe ich sie fälle: „Eure Karriere im Wald geht zu Ende.“ „Werdet zu warmen, soliden Häusern!“ Eines Tages warf ich nun also meine Axt in eine Quelle. Was?!? Die Dame des Waldes erschien direkt vor mir? Und sie hielt eine Axt aus Gold und Silber und eine aus Stahl? Du musst wissen: Holzfäller schätzen ihre Axt sehr. Auch wenn sie nur aus Stahl gemacht ist, ist sie dennoch mächtig. Sie hat eine Seele! Hast du einen edlen Charakter? Aber ich bin doch nur ein bescheidener Holzfäller... Nimm diese Axt, gefertigt aus Silber und Gold. Aber ich bin doch nur ein bescheidener Holzfäller... Du hörst nicht zu! Aber ich bin doch nur ein bescheidener Holzfäller... Aber wenn sie mir schon Dinge anbietet, wäre es doch wohl unhöflich abzulehnen, was? Italian Getta l'accetta in una fonte e vedrai la dama? Io non ci credo. Di certo è una frottola. L'amata accetta s'impregnerà di un potere segreto? A questo ci credo. Senza alcun dubbio. Ancora un attimo, eccoci qui. Il sole è alto nel cielo. Seduto su un ceppo, consumo il mio pasto... Una fetta di pane e un bel piatto di zuppa. Bleah! È piena di schegge di legno! Mi fermo un momento, l'accetta a mezz'aria... ... e prima di tagliarli, rivolgo agli alberi un saluto: "La vostra carriera nel bosco è finita... ... divenite ora case calde e robuste!" E poi un giorno... l'accetta mi cadde in una fonte. Come, davvero la Dama dei boschi mi apparve dinanzi? ... Con un'accetta d'oro, argento e acciaio in pugno? Un taglialegna ci tiene alla sua accetta! Anche se di semplice acciaio... ... è piena di forza, ha uno spirito suo! "Sei tu un uomo giusto e onorevole?" Ma io son solo un semplice taglialegna... "Prendi quest'accetta d'oro e d'argento." Ma io son solo un semplice taglialegna... Non mi stai ascoltando! Ma io son solo un semplice taglialegna... Ma visto che mi sta offrendo qualcosa... ... sarebbe da maleducati rifiutare, no? Other languages Category:Life Songs